bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heartfelt Emotions Collide: Team Nexus vs The Ex-Shinigami
'The Beginning Of The Brawl' Team Nexus was sitting on the bleachers as they saw the people started to enter the building and sit down in there seats. "So it seems that we're gonna need to show these people a good match." Adam said smiling as he looked around and smiled. "Relax there Adam, we'll have to get past some of our friends to make it to the finals." Aki said sighing as she felt guilty for wanting to win. "Don't worry guys, I promise that we'll make it in the tournament finals no matter what it takes." Ray said as he looked up at the sky and sighed. Hitsuke just yawned, "It's finally our turn eh? But I'm so sleepy now..." Shirokyu patted him on the shoulders and said, "You probably don't want a repeat of Ulquiorra right?" Hitsuke glared at Shirokyu, "Didn't I tell you not to talk about that? Well, whatever. Ulquiorra was just too strong. What team are we going against now?" Shirokyu flipped through his notebook until he got the page. "Team Nexus... it's members are... Ray Martinez... Aki Katsu and Adam Martinez... wait... Ray Martinez... Not that lion guy!" Hitsuke yawned a second time, "That guy ain't that bad... what I'm worried about is Adam Martinez, or Yakuta-taicho." Team Nexus had then felt their opponents spiritual pressure as they all shunpo'd towards their location and meet up with them. "So you must be team Ex-Shinigami." Ray said looking at them. Htsuke yawned once again. "Yeah, gotta probelm with that?" Shirokyu sighed as Riiko looked at the sky. "If you really are that tired... you want to terminate this?" Riiko asked Hitsuke who shook his head, "Not yet anyway." "So I guess it seems you guys are ready to go." Adam said as he gripped his sword. "Easy there Adam, We'll see these chumps at the arena." Ray said as they headed towards the arena. "What did you say? Chumps?" Hitsuke was losing his cool by the second but took a deep breath and stopped. Shirokyu sighed as the three of them approached the ring. "Who do you want to go first?" Shirokyu asked. Hitsuke pointed to himself and all of them nodded their heads. "Adam, since your so eager to fight how bout you start us off?" Ray said with confidence. "I'll do my best." Adam said as he approched the ring. Hitsuke looked bored as he yawned. "Give me a good fight and I might as well not fall asleep, captain." he said, being his arrogant self again. "Darn myself. I completely forgot about that lesson." he said, remembering the moment he got turned into a Forun-Juu. "If anyone should give anyone a good fight it should be you." Adam said as he then drew his sword waiting for his chance to strike. Hitsuke was still yawning and he sat right down on the ground, in a meditating pose. "Hm? Thinking he could strike me? Well no can do. It wouldn't allow me to do that." Adam then sighed as he concentrated some energy causing some wind to flow into the area as he then focused it around himself and Hit as he smiled. Hitsuke laughed as his eyes opened. "Wind? How lucky. Wind vs Wind... that seems boring enough." he continued laughing as his laughter faded. "Moeagaru, X Manopola." A glove transformed on his hands with an X on it and Hitsuke shot wind out to counter the wind Adam made. Adam just looked bored as he swung his sword and actually stopped Hitsuke's wind then merged it with his wind causing the area to become more windy as he then condensed the wind and threw it at Him razor sharp which gave Adam a suprise look on his face as he did that. Hitsuke yawned again. "This is so boring. I rather read then fight. And that's coming from me, the guy who hates reading the most." he said, still yawning. He shot more wind at Adam, counteracting Adam's. "Hey, are you sure you're a captain? Last I checked, the captains weren't that weak." Adam focused and looked at his opponent,"Sorry but if my opponent doesn't fight me head on what makes you think I'm gonna fight with all i got." Adam said. "Well then, tough luck you have." Hitsuke formed a ball-like structure which turned into a snake. The snake started shooting lasers everywhere. Adam concentrated the wind into his fingertips and defelected the lasers coming towards him while at the same time started to harden spirit energy into his left arm. "Hah. Nice trick eh?" Hitsuke appeared behind Adam and stabbed him. "Seems like you were distracted by my little friend." "Haha, Trust me there's more where that came from." Adam said showing that the blade had missed him by a few centimeters as he then turned his arm around and shot his Chikara Shotto. "Too bad for ya, come again next week." Hitsuke said as he deflected the shot with his sword. Adam then turned to face Hitsuke then shunpo'd away and went in for an attack. Hitsuke's snake was behind Adam and started shooting lasers again while Hitsuke backed away also using shunpo. Adam then smiled,"Swirl the wind Ryuukihei Tsundora" 'The wind swirled around as it deflected the lasers. The snake opened his mouth and shot another laser, making it heavier and redirected it back to Adam. Hitsuke yawned once again. "Not as fun as Takeshi-sensei though." Shirokyu looked at Hitsuke and sighed. "He shouldn't be underestimating this guy. Afterall, he is a captain." he told Riiko who shrugged. Adam saw it coming then let it blast onto his sword but kept the spirit energy open as it absorbed into his blade causing a screeching noise that piereced the entire area, then out of nowhere Adam concentrated the energy into one massive orb before relasing it in one giant burst towards Hitsuke. Hitsuke sighed, "Looks like I have to buy new ones if these are heavily damaged." he said as he took off his weights and became even faster, using shunpo to dodge that blast. "Any other stuff? I'm already bored." an eagle came out of nowhere and swooped, making Hitsuke go off balance. "Alright, sorry." he muttered. "Sentou, Mukuro." Adam looked at him then started spinning his sword towards him,"'Tatsumaki Dougu!!' 'A powerful sharp gust of wind blew towards Hitsuke. "Guess you've forgot that your attacks are useless. I can counter it with more wind." Hitsuke sighed as he shot a lot of wind to counter Adam's. The side effects were that he left hand couldn't move that freely anymore. "Matsu Kurayami!" Darkness surrounded Hitsuke and Adam. Adam knew that something was about to happen and knew that this might have been the only chance to attack Hitsuke and end the match,"BANKAI!!!!!!" Powerful wind emerged as he spun the wheel on the end handle of his sword as the wind covered Adam increasing his spirit energy. "Oh, for hell's sake." Hitsuke sighed as he made a surge of light go over Adam. "Hikari no Sāji..." he sighed, "...is weird." "'Ryuukihei Tsundora!!!!!" Suddenly as he stood there small dust vortex's began to appear around him before they started expanding into larger and more deadly tornado's before they finally reached there mature stage as destructive tornado's as it spun even faster than Hitsuke's Wind. Hitsuke shrugged as he appeared all over Adam, the real one inside the crowd... or not. Each of them shot wind to counter Adam's wind. The real Hitsuke appeared behind Adam in the darkness and grinned. His snake was on his shoulder and it shot a laser at point-blank to Adam. Adam could feel the laser as it blew the wind towards his back, he then focused and let the wind carry it around the tornado as it grew faster and faster before it then released all over the crowd towards the Hitsuke's. All the snake replicas opened their mouths and enhanced the lasers while the real Hitsuke's snake got damaged. Hitsuke eyes flared with rage as more "replicas" showed up. "The power of omnipresence... cool ain't it?" he looked at Shirokyu who plainly smiled. Adam started to show signs of fatigue as he then tried to create more tornado's but started to show that he was losing control. Hitsuke laughed as he was looking at Shirokyu trying to open a drink can but is unable to. He finally gave the can to Riiko who easily opened it. Hitsuke created a ball of blue energy which headed towards Adam and then sat down and started meditating. Adam started getting angry as his spiritual energy started to become heavier and heavier around the blue ball then he dodged it and threw more tornado's straight at Hitsuke. Hitsuke smiled as he immediately turned around, shooting more wind from his gloves. But he was a bit too late. One tornado came from behind and he got hurt. He fell to the ground instantly. Adam was panting as he looked and saw that he had gotten in a blow,"There, that's what you get for underestmating me." Adam said as he looked at Hitsuke. Hitsuke sat up with at an instant and said, "Yup... Let's see. I released shikai yet you've released Bankai. That is SO impressive." he said, being sarcastic. He shunpo'd right behind the panting Adam and made a ball of blue energy again. "Yeah it is but there's one thing I've learned before coming into this Tournament." Adam said as he stood there. Hitsuke laughed as he saw that. "In case you didn't know... getting hit by my energy ball... means something bad..." he tilted his head to the side. Suddenly out of nowhere the dust around the arena began to absorb into the body of Adam as the wind began to spin at the speed of a first stage tornado as the energy began to spin around the tornado expanding and expanding as the tornado began to move up to stage two and became bigger. Hitsuke laughed as he looked at Adam. "A bigger tornado? Not gonna change anything." he said as he stopped laughing. "Prima Rinascita Bestie, L'aquila Occhi." His body started turning more animalistic and eventually turned into a brown eagle. Hitsuke soared and flied happily in the air, continuously shooting wind to make way for him to play around the wind. "Haven't used this in a while." he muttered. Suddenly, all his replicas were also changing into an eagle. Each of them fired Hitsuke's X Wind: First Shot at Adam. Some of them from the east, some south, north and some west. Adam smiled as he pushed the tornado right on top of him as he then spun it at maxium velocity as the shots went into the tornado's and collided with each other before the tornado became as big as the arena. "Well... Bankai, Jigoku Metsuki!" Hitsuke said calmly. Smoke begun appearing around him and another person emerged from there. "Time for a show I guess." Using an illusion, Hitsuke made Kyoto and Takeshi come out, following with Yamamoto Genryuusai. All of them attacked Adam at once. Kyoto getting close to him and avoiding the tornados and striked him with hand to hand combat. Takeshi accessed Shikai and blew his flute while Yamamoto also tried to come close to Adam. Adam threw in a punch covered with wind at Yamamoto then created another tornado to block the other attacks from around him. Out of nowhere, Hitsuke fell to the ground and began changing back to his body while he started snoring. "This was what I was afraid of..." Shirokyu said as he shook his head. "That's it, we forfeit the entire match." Gorrion came out, "The match is over already? Come on... I wanted to see people fighting to death but... nevermind. So the winner is Team Nexus!" he sighed. Adam sighed and feel to the floor as paramedics came to pick him up, Aki and Ray followed them but not before Ray looked one last at the opposing team before he left.